


100% Nemesis

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS AU August 2020, Alternate Universe - Rivals, F/M, Speedrunning, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Daisy Johnson is a college student by day, video game speedrunner by night. When she has a chance to race her speedrunning nemesis in person, will she destroy him? Or will other sparks fly?
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	100% Nemesis

**Author's Note:**

> If you've never watched video game speedrunning, it's a trip. These people are insanely talented at finding glitches and tricks, and they play a huge variety of games. My house is addicted.

“UGH”

Daisy Johnson slammed her hands on her desk.

“Are you ok?” her roommate Jemma asked, popping her head in Daisy’s room.

“I’m fine,” Daisy said with frustration in her voice. “My nemesis topped my Any% time again! By like 1 whole second.”

Daisy was a college student by day, video game speedrunner by night. She was very good at her game of choice, but there was also someone else who was very good at it. And they were constantly trying to one-up her.

“Ohhhh, right,” Jemma replied with a nod. “What’s their name? Monkey something?”

“Monkeyfighter,” Daisy growled. “Every time I get a world record he tops it. I can’t stand this guy.”

“How do you know he’s a guy?” Jemma asked her.

“I’ve watched his playthroughs obviously. He never talks, but he clearly plays like a guy. But what’s even worse is that he can copy every strat I come up with and seems to be able to do it faster than me.”

“So what are you going to do about it?”

Daisy growled at her computer. “Oh, I’m going to write him the best congratulations message he’s ever gotten. Again.”

“I…” Jemma paused then shook her head. “Good luck with that.”

The next day Daisy woke up to find a DM from Monkeyfighter. 

Thanks for the message. We should race for SGDQ. LMKWYT.

He wanted to race? At a speedrunning event? That was… actually not the worst idea in the world. Maybe if he didn’t have her strats to steal she could beat him once and for all. Show the world who the best really was. Daisy decided to just go for it. 

A couple months later, Daisy found herself in the lobby of the hotel where the event was taking place. She was at a mixer for the competitors, but she didn't really know anyone there. Everyone had name tags with their real names, so she couldn't be sure who Monkeyfighter was. But she was sure he was there. She eyed everyone with suspicion. 

Well, she eyed everyone for a while. Her looks must have been scaring people off, because no one was coming to talk to her. Daisy was getting pretty bored really, so she decided to just ditch and go back to her hotel room. 

"Pretty boring party right? " came a voice from behind her. 

Daisy turned to see a guy with short curly hair and bright blue eyes. 

"Yeah, it's not exactly hopping in here, "she said. 

He gave a nod. "I'm Fitz."

"Daisy," she replied

"Nice to meet you Daisy."

She didn't end up leaving the party after all, because she spent the rest of the time talking to Fitz. It turned out that they both had an interest in technology and coding. Plus Fitz was just an easy guy to talk to. By the end of the night Daisy had his phone number, swearing to herself she was going to call him…as soon as her event was over. 

Daisy and Monkeyfighter were supposed to race in the evening of the first day, so she spent that entire day in her room getting into the zone. 

When she finally went downstairs to get ready, she was shocked to see Fitz there already. 

"Hey, what are you doing here?” she asked him. 

"My event is coming up soon," he said. 

"No way, me too,” Daisy said with some excitement. She was hoping it would work out so that she could see Fitz play. “What are you up for?"

"Oh I'm racing one of the other top players for my game. I've never even met them in person or anything, so it should be interesting."

Daisy's heart sank. "You wouldn't happen to be Monkeyfighter, would you? "

Fitz stared at her. "Skyeblue?"

"Yep, that's me." Daisy sighed. Of course he'd be a cute, nice guy. That was just her luck.

“Oh well, nice to meet you then,” he stammered. “I’ve been enjoying our little back-and-forth with the records.”

“You enjoy that?” Daisy asked, surprised.

“Of course I do,” he said. “I watch all your playthroughs, and you do some really innovative things. Without you there’s no way I’d be as good as I am.”

Daisy couldn’t help but smile. “Now I’m trying to decide if I should tell you that I was just doing all that because it made me mad that you kept beating me.”

“Like fun-mad or angry-mad?”

“What’s fun-mad?” Daisy asked, making a face.

“You know, when you’re playing mad but you’re really just trying to have a laugh…” Fitz paused, looking at Daisy. “No, I guess you don’t.”

She laughed. “You are not at all what I thought you were going to be.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“Yeah,” Daisy said with a nod. “A very good thing.”

“So does that mean you’d go out with me after this?” Fitz asked.

“You mean, like a date?” 

Fitz looked sheepish. “I mean, only if you want it to be a date, but yeah, like a date.”

Daisy considered him. “How about this, if I win this race, you take me out on a proper date and pay for everything.”

“And if I win?”

“We still g,o but I pay.”

“Deal. But I hope you brought plenty of money because I am definitely about to beat you.”

“Oh dream on buddy. You’re about to have the most expensive date of your life.”

Fitz smiled. “I think I can handle that.”

As they were called out to the playing area, Daisy knew that she was going to be the real winner either way.


End file.
